A tooth thickness measuring device that measures the tooth thickness of a gear using a pair of measuring tips provided to be capable of approaching each other and separating from each other is described in PTL 1. In the present tooth thickness measuring device, the pair of measuring tips are made to linearly approach each other and separate from each other by one driving source.